


Return

by KenwayTheAnarchist



Series: The Three Re's [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Assassin's Creed III, F/M, Historical, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenwayTheAnarchist/pseuds/KenwayTheAnarchist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Remembrance" </p><p>[Reader x Connor Kenway] </p><p>Here you were, back in the colonies. After being in England for about two years, you were now a seemingly new person. Serious gaze, disciplined training, and devoted to the cause, you were far different from your former self. But this wasn't the time to lollygag- the time to compensate about the past- it was time to make changes in America. It was time to allow everyone their rights of liberty, life, and the pursuit of happiness. Although, a little assistance would be needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the sequel to Remembrance, yo! C:
> 
> As always, an extremely long A/N for the first chapter of a new story. Like I usually say about all, if not most, of my A/Ns, feel free to skip~
> 
> Woah, I was beginning to regret ending Remembrance so short, but since I have no due date for this one, this can be as LOOONG as I want. :D Also, while rereading Remembrance, I was trying to devise a plot for this one, and I'm glad to say that the ending opened up eventful- uhhh- events for this one. XD
> 
> *wink wink nudge nudge* I DON'T MIND MAKING THIS RATED R LATER, OH HO HO HO HO. (translation: Imma be working on lots of romance in this AH HA HA AHA HAHA HAHHAHAHAAHAUHhahAHUahHAUahHS)
> 
> aNYWAY, *cough* don't worry if there are unexplained things or if things are unclear C: Everything wil make sense soon. Man, everything's getting deeeeeeeep. oh ho ho
> 
> I hope my writing shows how you, the reader, mature like over the "years". I try to make character development as logical as possible, even though most of these chapters aren't planned out. I like to improvise~
> 
> You might be able to tell that after the halfway point, I kinda got lazy and tired. XD So sorry if anything makes little sense or just seems out... XD

_April 1775_

It's been two years. The familiar atmosphere of Boston had the usual sea flair. You could actually taste the saltiness- and so you did. You took a deep breath, letting the air you loved fill you. Here you were- back in the colonies. And you couldn't ask for any more.

Walking amidst the crowds of people, you debated on two momentous options. Make your state incognito; nobody shall know of your return, as you think they'd have forgotten anyway. Or, return to the homestead first. As awkward and sentimental as it may be, you would possibly not regret it in the future.

You decided with the latter- it was less complicated. With a deep breath, you began your return to the homestead.

Upon arriving at the verdant frontier area of New England, you brought your fingers to your mouth and whistled. It took a few moments, but your trusty companion had arrived. Honestly, you didn't expect Frost to respond to your call. After all, it  _has_  been two years. The thought of how Frost wasn't just congenial- but faithful- made you sincerely beatific. You had ardently began stroking her sleek mane and snout affectionately, feeling your eyes already watering from the reunion. The mare was hearty and salubrious; you were glad that she was marvelously cared for during your absence.

Eyes shining and full of newly procured confidence, you had mounted your steed and spurred her in the direction of the homestead.

...

The homestead was quiet and tranquil, as it usually was. You dismounted your horse, grabbing her reigns in one hand and then examining your surroundings. It was afternoon, so you expected there to be at least _some_  activity. But everything remained quiescent.

You slightly frowned and led your horse to the stables. After making sure all the horses in the stables had enough fodder and drink, you cast your eyes towards the manor. You left the horses and their stable and made your way to the front door. You pulled your hood down, and once you were face to face with the door, you took another deep breath. You rested your hand on the knob, and proceeded to opening the door. The knob did not turn; it was locked. You sighed, taking your hand off of the doorknob and then resorting to knocking. Nothing happened after one to two minutes, and so you decided to put your hood back up, give up and retire to sitting on an imposing but ancient tree. When you had turned to leave, you heard the creaking of a door opening, coming from the door in which you had knocked. You instantly turned your head and saw the old man, standing at the doorway in a daze and stupefaction. Simultaneously, you and Achilles had said:

"[Name]..."

"Achilles."

You shook your head, pulling your hood down once again to reveal your matured countenance, that of which belonging to a now respectable nineteen year old female. The things you had learned in England, the things you had mastered there... It had immutably replaced your former jocose and facetious personality with only the laws of discipline and devoted creed.

"Come inside." He motioned for you to follow. You nodded calmly and began walking behind him.

The silence was stressful and intimidating, so you cast your eyes everywhere except on him. Achilles stepped foot into the dining room, and took a seat, then gestured for you to sit on the opposite chair. As you settled on the said chair, he simply stated, "I will not ask where you were for the last two years, and why you were there." Your eyes drifted down to the table. "I will not ask of your past intentions, because your  _current_  expression shows me how influential your activities during your absence was. I see now how venerable a fighter you've become- how proficient you've become. I will grant you absolution- forgiveness- only if you promise me one thing, dear."

Your eyes promptly lifted and you said, "Anything. I'll gladly pledge to make up for any trouble I've caused."

He nodded. "It may be hard for you now, but your former self... Its ephemeral bliss had kept us smiling, [Name]. I get that you dislike how naive and outspoken you were in the past. All I ask is that you loosen up a little, and learn to enjoy what little things nature blesses us with."

You nodded tirelessly. "I'll try."

"Good."

You had averted your eyes and frowned; something you've been wanting to ask about was stuck in your mind. Although, something prevented you from saying what you wanted to.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, with a concerned expression. You sighed at how he quickly noticed you were troubled.

"... Is he-", you began.

"No, he left four days ago. He should be returning tonight- if not, tomorrow morning."

You tilted your head and slightly creased your eyebrows. "Wh-"

"They're rebelling, [Name]."

"Well, I know that." You folded your arms, not very happy about being interrupted twice. "But what's his  _specific_  intention?"

"Ask him when he get's here, [Name]."

You felt your face start to heat up from the thought of you seeing him again, but you ignored it and nodded. "Alright. Is it okay I head to my room? I'm exhausted from traveling, and I haven't any sleep since about twenty-eight hours ago. I... I also miss my bed dearly."

Achilles gave a sincere smile and nod, which you had returned, and you left the dining table to get to your room. As you walked up the stairs, each creaking from every footstep, you felt a surge of relief, that Achilles had welcomed you back with open arms. The warmth you felt here, the comfort and relaxation you gained from being here- this was truly home.

As your face met the door of your bedroom, you gave a soft smile, and opened the door slowly, causing a long creaking sound.

You were surprised at how tidy and orderly your room was, as if someone had been cleaning it during your absence. That must have been the case, since you had left your room a mess when you departed for England.

On the wall hung a small portrait of you, when you were eleven years of age. The portrait was done in New York, when Achilles had taken you there. Your hair curled and kept neatly in a loose bun, the sun causing your eyes to shine brightly, and the innocent smile you possessed back then had created "one of the most lovely portraits out there", as Achilles described it. Sometimes, you thought, Achilles was far too kind. You felt your stomach churn when you thought about how you presumably worried him when you had left so abruptly.

A mirror hung on the wall opposite of the portrait, and you had taken the time to examine the differences- the growth. The reflection of the mirror, showing your current self, and the portrait showed you what seemed to be two different persons. Your smile had faded, and you sighed, wishing that you could have lived a somewhat normal and peaceful life.

You had then decided that it was best for you to rest, as it was true that it had been more than a day ago when you had gotten your last sleep. You were about to fall into the soft bed that was urging you to sleep, but something had caught your eye before you had crushed it.

Two feathers, belonging to an eagle, rested upon your mattress. At first, you knew not the meaning of them, but then you had recalled the "shrine" for your deceased parents that you had behind the stables. Evidently, you knew that both the two men of this manor would remember the feathers for your sake each year in your place, and left them on your bed. But logically, you knew that the only one capable of climbing trees and retrieving such things was Connor. The thought of this was... sweet. It was actually rather cute as well.

You couldn't help but smile like a fool, and placed the two feathers on your dresser. You then laid on your bed and covered yourself with light blankets. Staring up at the dark ceiling for a few minutes, your eyes soon grew tired and weary, and closed. And you had to admit, that was the best sleep you had gotten in two years, for the ideas of reunion and return had blessed your thoughts.

.............

Morning arrived quickly, or so it seemed, and you wearily dragged your body off of the bed. You stretched and yawned, looking out the window to see that it was already somewhat bright outside. Grabbing your blades and latching its vambraces onto your wrists, you felt the need to go outside and get some fresh air. Also retrieving your pistol and holster from the nearby dresser, you then ran out of the manor, with only but a piece of bread in your mouth.

The air was a bit more chilly than you thought it would be- the occasional breeze causing you to shiver. Jogging towards the stables, you found the only impediment between you and your daily riding (as your caprice to the fact that there were no horses aboard ship had caused you to miss Frost every day during your absence) to be the fact that Frost refused to move from her stall. You sighed dozens of times, attempting to move her at least an inch from where she was standing, but it was no good, seeing as she was at least 5 times your weight, probably.

"Frost, what's the matter?" You asked in a slightly annoyed tone, while grabbing her reigns. You began tugging on them for a few seconds, found the attempt useless, and gave up. You leaned back against the stall door which was in between you and your steed, and sighed. "What can I do to make you move?" Frost whinnied, and you heard munching sounds from her stall. "Oh- were my recent efforts just now all a failed attempt to realize that you were hungry?" You heard her snort, as a response or not, but smiled regardless. "Hold on, I'll bring some carrots."

You hastily ran back into the manor, making your way into the kitchen. After grabbing a couple of carrots and carrying them in your satchel, you had made your way to the front door reluctantly. Right before you opened the door, you heard what seemed to be horse hooves trampling against the dirt grounds outside. You raised your eyebrow, and then just decided it wasn't of any importance- probably just a passing neighbor. You pulled your hood up over your eyes, not wanting your face to meet any incoming zephyrs, and opened the door. Before you could step foot out of the manor, a tall and bulky figure had blocked the doorway. You stumbled and tripped, falling into their arms. As you looked up to identify who the person was, your gaze met those of the man you'd fallen in love with two years ago.

"C-Connor?", quavered you softly, before panicking and indefatigably brushing past him. As you passed him, you saw his surprised expression. You pulled your hood further over your eyes and began running to the stables. When you arrived, you were relieved that Frost had already filled her stomach with the fodder and hay that was already provided. You leapt onto a fence and then onto her robust back. You quickly settled onto the saddle, and grabbed her reigns. Frost, aware of your state of dismay and alarm, had immediately began at a canter and then into a full gallop.

You had heard another horse behind you, presumably his, and directed your horse's reigns towards the direction of the frontier.

"Wait!" You had heard him shout. You ignored him and continued to spur your steed and hopefully outdistance him. You were, at first, hoping he hadn't recognized you yet, when you had realized that it was easy to identify who you were due to you riding Frost, who belonged to only yourself.

You knew that the loud sounds that the hooves were making would obviously prevent you from escaping easily, so when you saw a tree stump with a prodigious branch extending off of it, you had jumped off of your horse and began to ascend into the trees. He couldn't see you for a brief moment, but easily perceived where you were due to the occasional abnormal movements coming from the trees. Once you had reached a dead end, an area where there was no other tree to leap upon, you had performed a Leap of Faith into the conveniently placed pile of foliage and leafage below.

At first, you thought that you were fully compromised, for your location was apparent and clear. But you remained in the pile regardless, hoping that some miracle would cause you to avoid any sort of discovery. You remained as quiet as you can and still as if you were bound with iron fetters. Deciding after some seven minutes later, you determined it safe for you to exit the pile, for there was no sounds that signalled man. You had hastily exited, brushing off any leaves or small twigs that attached themselves onto your clothing. Certain that nobody was following you anymore, you brought your fingers to your mouth to summon your horse, but was abruptly tackled to the ground from your blind side. It wasn't as much of a tackle as much as it was a gentle shove, almost, but regardless, you were pinned against the ground. You began struggling to release yourself from your pursuer's grasp, but failed. Their grip on your wrists was far too immovable to be budged.

"Let me go!" You writhed and squirmed, but nothing seemed to work.

"Is it really you?" Connor asked, sounding unsure of himself. It's almost as if he never expected to see you again.

You frowned, turning your head to the side, stating, "I don't know. Is it?"

He sat up, and helped you bring your body upwards as well. You failed in preventing your face from turning a slight red color, especially when he had began to pull your hood down. He slowly brought it down, while you couldn't help but stare directly into his eyes, and contrariwise. Your heart immutably racing, and your breathing slowed and sedate, you couldn't help but feel a slight sense of tranquility around him.

Once he had seen your face after the hood was taken down, he had full confirmation that it was, indeed, you. And because of this, it seemed as if he was relieved of a burden. His tense form had relaxed, and his hold on you was lighter.

"[Name]..."

It seemed as if he wanted to ask many questions. He wanted to know where you went, why, and all the things like that. But, now, it was a moment of relief and reunion- a moment of forgiveness and content.

It took a while- your eyes were locked with his. You found yourself slowly inching closer and closer, until your lips had met his. Your eyes had softened and closed, and he brought his hand to the side of your face. He caressed your cheek as it began to be lined with tears. You detached from him, then wrapped your arms around his torso and pressed the side of your head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

You stammered, "It's you. Really. I can't believe it."

"I should be the one saying that," he spoke, as if he was still in disbelief of your presence.

You smiled to yourself, your ear still against his chest. He shifted a bit, and you softly said, "Wait. I want to stay here with you for just a little longer."

As you felt his chest rise and fall, you stared at the swaying branches and occasional scampering animals. Breezes brushed against your skin, but you felt warmth from Connor. You then closed your eyes, focusing not on the sights anymore, but the sounds. You heard the chirping of birds, rustling grass and leaves, and his horse's usual noises. Although you especially listened to his breathing, perfectly in sync with yours.

You took a deep breath, and lifted your body. "Alright, then. Let's return."

Both you and Connor stood simultaneously, and began to walk to the horses.

Connor had mounted his, although when you had searched for yours, she was nowhere to be found. You sighed and said, "Frost probably returned to the manor."

He said nothing, dismounted his horse, and came over towards you to look around. He saw that Frost was, indeed, not present. Looking slightly reluctant, he bent down to carry you up off your feet.

"W-What are you doing?", cried you, surprised at the sudden action.

"Taking you home."

You pouted helplessly, crossing your arms. He carried you to his horse and placed you on it. He climbed on behind you, then grabbed the reigns so that his arms were around your body. The horse started out at a trot, then into a canter. You were at first uncomfortable, feeling a little embarassed, but then calmly accepted the fact that he only did this because he cared.

"You know, I could have just walked back to the manor myself.", you said stubbornly.

"That is what you say, but is it what you would actually do?"

You thought for a moment, then sighed. "You have a point... as always." You were about to doze off into a quick nap before you felt a drop of water hit your nose. "Huh?" Looking up into the sky for the source, you then frowned when more raindrops fell. Not too long afterwards, it was pouring, soaking you, Connor, and his horse. He then spurred his horse into a gallop, in order to get to the manor quickly. "Cursed rain, always ruining a bright, beautiful and wondrous day into a dark mess!", cried you. "Wait. Actually, I love the rain  _because_  it's a dark mess." While you were debating with yourself on your conflicted declaration, you hadn't noticed that Connor had already lead his horse into the stables.

He quickly dismounted, causing you to almost lose balance from the absence of his support behind you. "Sorry," said he, offering a hand to help you descend.

You shot a glare at him, but realized that you couldn't pull off a frustrated expression seriously, especially towards him. "Apology accepted." You said, almost sarcastically. You took his hand and got off the horse with nary a problem.

Both you and Connor were about to head towards the manor itself, before you had promptly suggested, "Why not stay here, in the dryness of this shelter, before returning?" He looked towards you with a slightly tilted head, and you stammered. "I-I mean, it's only noon. Achilles isn't going to be worried yet."

He paused for a moment, then nodded. He took a seat on the ground, against the wall.

You smiled in response and sat on the ground beside him, near Frost. "So, you  _did_ return here yourself, girl. Bloody hell, why would you leave me there alone?" You sighed and shook your head, watching as your horse simply ignored you and continued eating her meal. You heard Connor laugh lightly, which caused you to redden slightly and avert your gaze. "Being good with animals doesn't give you the right to make fun of me.", you murmured. "But... I don't mind anyway." You closed your eyes, leaning on his shoulder. "I know you have many questions. And I  _am_  obliged to answer them. Whenever and whatever you want to know, ask. It's the least I can do."

Regardless of what you said, you couldn't control how tired you had suddenly became, for you had lost awareness and sense, and drifted off into sleep. Answers would have to wait until tonight.


End file.
